Making Special Memories Everywhere
by paullyn6
Summary: Derek and Emily making special memories everywhere for the great deep love that they feel for each other. Romantic and fluffy Demily all the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone i am new to writing fanfics and this is my first ever here . This story i plan it to be very long with many chapters .Being this is my first story ever your input and suggestions would be very much appreciated,thank you very much in advance. I own nothing**

In DC, Derek Morgan was talking on the phone to his girlfriend Emily Prentiss as she was in her office at Interpol in talked practically every day by telephone or by skype and visit each other when they can but with their busy schedules and the great distance in geography the visits were very missed each other so much and the longing they had for each other touch was was Derek's day off today he was sitting on the couch when he spoke to her and said

"Emily i miss you so much that i cannot function properly anymore is there any way you can come to DC not only myself misses you but the whole gang especially Reid he still not doing so good from Maeve's death, he is still closed off and he is trying to act that everything is fine and trying to go back to his normal life but i can see he is still hurting. I know he would love to see you because  
you were like a big sister to him and Reid loves you so much, you were one of his "losts" just like Gideon and his father'

Emily heard this and her heart broke from this revelation from Derek and she said.  
"Derek i know i try to call him many times but he never answers his phone and he never return my voice mails that i leave him and i left many for him. I am not sure if he would want to see me because i remembered him being very upset at me when i came back from the Doyle fiasco but i do want to see him badly and you as well my love. Derek then said to her

"Reid has forgiven you for that Doyle fiasco besides you did that for the entire team well being, i know he will probably try to avoid talking to you at first but i know he needs you . So when can you come? i miss you so much and you know what part of my body misses you the most he said laughing. Emily was laughing too and she said,

"I know which part it is the brain because you always have a one track mind. I want to come now but i do not think i can come soon'  
'This was a complete lie because she was planning to leave tomorrow to DC permanently as a surprise for Derek. She was not the only one with a surprise as Derek had a important gift and important question to ask her when he can see her face to face.  
Derek was sad hearing this and said to her

"Princess you really do not have even a few days to come here i am sure your team can spare you for at least a few days.

"Derek i will try but i cannot make any promises i will let you know but it is really not a good time right now with my work load "

She hated lying to him but she figured he would love this surprise and it is worth to do it this way. Emily for many weeks have prepared her permanent move. She sold her home here and told Clyde Easter she appreciated this job and loved it but she has other priorities like settling down and have a and Derek always discussed there future together and he also wanted the same thing as both are not old but for her the biological clock was ticking being over forty years planned to stay and live with Derek as the money she got from selling her home with all the properties she owns being from a wealthy family, Emily would never have to work again . She realized she wanted children more than working so for now she does not plan on working but she might someday. She misses Derek so much and her friends in DC and wanting to start a family that she needed to live in DC. Derek also told her he wanted to settle down and have a family as soon as possible were trying to get pregnant and every time they saw each other they made passionate love as many times they could get the opportunity to do so but with the great distance those occurrences were very small for both of their packed a few suitcases and the rest of her stuff will be shipped to her. Clyde already had a replacement for her as all these steps that were needed to take, Emily and Clyde all worked it out. So she was already to go to take off for the plane the next morning to go back to where she always truly still on the line with Derek ,she says to him

"I will do my very best to come and see you ,i will let you know as soon as i can come, they are things i have to do to make that happen so please keep down your big stick down until i can get there,she said laughing ,Derek then said

"That never goes down Princess i need you to stick it in but for now i have to use my imagination and dream of you but not in my wildest dreams can come close to the real thing, Emily smiled and said

"I feel the same way Derek i have to go now i love you so much ,hope to able to see you soon,she said smirking'' knowing in a day or so she will be seeing him again forever even though he does not know it yet. Derek then said

"I love you too baby i pray that we will see each other very soon too"

They hung up the phone and Emily continued to get ready to leave for America for tomorrow morning. The next morning came and Emily took the cab to go to the airport and then got on her flight and after many hours she arrived in DC at Derek's house by cab while Derek was still at work doing paper work that would take him about a hour to finish before he would head for had her suitcases in her hand she put them down on the ground doorway as she then opened the door with the keys Derek gave her. She knew he was still at work because she called around at his workplace to find out this fact. Emily then got inside, put her suitcases in Derek's bedroom well it is going to be her bedroom from now on too and this same bedroom was where they made passionate love several times not as many times as both would have love to have due to their work and huge distance between them geographically speaking. Emily then took a shower and after the shower she put on a very silky and sexy robe nothing knew she had time to prepare a very romantic evening for the two of called a nice restaurant to deliver two steak dinners with salad and baked making her delivery order on the phone she started a fire on the fireplace that was in the living room and she put on romantic soft music on the got out the bottle of wine from the refrigerator and two beautiful wine glasses from the then got a huge and long blanket to put just in front of the roaring fire by the fireplace. The food has arrived and she put them down on the table taking them out from the poured two glasses of wine in the two wine a half hour later Derek arrive home and he was about to put his key in the door when he heard some shuffling and sounds, it was music coming from the radio. Derek was not expecting Emily to be there at all. He was thinking it was a burglar. There were no signs of a break in as he was now thinking they broke in some other way Derek then got out his gun,he knew someone was in there,he aimed his gun at this person before he could see her face clearly, Derek shouted

"FBI freeze hands up don't move!"

Emily was very startled and she put her hands up before she realized it was Derek then she smiled and said to him

"Wow you know i prefer your other gun pointing at me" ,she said seductively

Derek was very shocked to see he then said to her

"Oh my God Emily i could have shot you, what are you doing here? Emily laughed and then said

"I wanted to surprise you i set up a romantic dinner and evening for us as you can see. I wanted to yell surprise when you walked in through the door but i was the one that got the surprise with you coming in guns a blazing. If you did not have the keys you would have kick down the door like you are very famous for. You know i love seeing you in action hot,bothered and sexy. i am hoping for some kind of hot bothered and sexy action but let's have dinner first we are both going to need our strength for all night action. Derek then laughed and said

"You really surprise me alright you really shocked me you are so extra special Princess i missed you so much and i love you' Emily then said

"I missed you too so terribly and i love you too" They then kissed each other passionately with tongues fighting the others tongue in a very hot and wet kiss. Derek then went to pull on the strings of her robe to try and undress her but Emily slapped his hand before he could succeed and she said

"Later because i went to a lot of trouble to set this up". Derek then groaned and said to her

"You know i would rather just swallow you for dinner' Emily gave him a laugh and said

"You are always so sexy and funny. I got your favorite steak dinner so let's not waste it. Although i love your sexy FBI attire you should change into something more comfortable she said smirking. Derek laughed and said:

"Good idea i need a quick shower i am all sweaty from work" Emily then said to him

"Sure as long as the shower is real quick you are going to get hot and sweaty later anyways from our extra curricular activities so the shower would be redundant", she said jokingly. Derek then gave her a quick passionate kiss before going to his room to change and then took a shower. He came out with no shirt on with just shorts on and he had little droplets of water from the shower dripping down his nipples and down his chest as he did this to purposely drive Emily wild. She saw this and her mouth was watering right now not hungry for food but hungry for Derek but she fought her first instinct and said to him.

"Derek what are you doing to me seeing you like that i only want to eat my delicious chocolate cake that you are but i cannot have dessert before having dinner that is unheard of",she said giggling. Derek laughed and said

"You know we are not your conventional,normal and typical people we are special and unique so let's have dessert first',he said smiling. She laughed and said

"So right you are about that but no even it kills me to say no right now i need steak food right now not chocolate food at this moment" .Derek chuckled and said

"Okay you win i could use a delicious steak dinner right now thank you very much baby for doing this for me i love it so much and i love you very much too but before we eat i notice two large suitcases and i am praying this means you are staying for a long time before you go back to London as this looks like enough stuff to last you months. So how long can you stay this time? he asked very gave him a big smile and said.

"Well i am staying for a very long time" she said then got really excited and asked her.

"That is super Princess how long?' Emily then grinned at him and said with a devilish look

"Very long time like forever just like my love for you Derek forever" Derek at that first moment was totally speechless then he carries her in his arms like a trophy hugging her with a big smile. Derek released her,put her down and said.

Emily i cannot believe you quit your job for me! She then smiled and said to him.

"I quit my job for you and for the family we are gonna build"  
"so... if you want me in your life... you better say nowwwwwww  
otherwise i am gonna take my bags and go" she said jokingly. Derek chuckled and said to her

" How could I not want you in my life when in fact: you ARE my life! I need you like i need air and you are everything to me, the moon, the stars,the sun the whole universe to me and i want to start our family now and since you are living here we get to practice every second", he said laughing. Emily then giggled and said

"You know what they say Derek practice makes perfect. I love you",she said giving him a peck on the lips,Derek then said

"I love you too i saw that you only have two suitcases you brought with you, what about the rest of your things in London i am sure that is not everything from there".Emily then smiled and she said

"I am going to get them shipped here and i will buy what i need plus i have enough clothes in there to get by but i have a funny feeling i will not need much clothes while we are at home she said smirking. Derek laughed and said.

"You got that right Princess. Are you plan on working here in DC? she looked at him and said.

"I got very good money for the sale of my flat plus with the properties I own I do not need to work anymore. i want to concentrate on having babies now. I may want to work again but maybe not we will decide that later together but you know i come from a wealthy family so i do not need to work anymore" .Derek smiled and said

"I know that because you are royalty why do you think i call you Princess and that is the only reason why i am with you only for your money" ,he said jokingly. Emily laughed and said:

"I thought it was because of my sexy beautiful body"

"That too Princess" he then kissed her on the lips. They then broke the kiss and Emily says

"I see that you're so good with kids, I want to give you a baby so badly right now".

"You will, Princess"

"Derek, for my age, I do not know if I can still conceive naturally, maybe I need a treatment".

"Have you stopped the pills?", he asked her

"Already, I've stopped. But even so, it will be difficult to get pregnant naturally"

"Well, Princess, we'll try, and try, and try, and we have fun, trying"

"Derek, I'm serious! Maybe I need a treatment."

"I'm also serious, Princess! We can try a lot, and if we fail, we opt for treatment, there is nothing wrong with that"

They then sat down on the table across from each other eating their delicious steak dinner and during their dinner Emily was driving him crazy by stretching out her leg under the table as her toes were rubbing Derek's crotch every now and finished their dinner and Derek then took the glass and clinked her glass and said To us forever and she repeated the same to then said to her.

"It would be a real shame to waste this nice romantic music you had set up there as he was referring to the beautiful soft romantic music playing on top of the mantle on the fireplace. Emily then smiled and said to him.

"What do we suggest we do about this my fine Prince? Derek got up from his chair and took her by the hand and said

"Will you dance with me, my Princess?". She smiled,nodded yes and took his hand. Then they danced slowly to the beautiful romantic music. dancing very closely embracing each other every now and then saw the fire from the fireplace reflecting in her beautiful eyes. He also saw the fire from the desire in her eyes. He then slowly untied her robe letting it fall to the floor. She was totally naked now as Derek eyes just stared at her beautiful perfect body and his eyes scanned every inch of her beautiful then took off his shorts and he was now completely naked as well. They then kissed passionately as their tongues danced together just like the danced they shared moments ago. They continued with very hot wet kisses and they broke the kiss to break for air. Then Derek scooped her up in his arms and place her on the rug near the fireplace. Emily was then lying flat on then said to her.

"Em stay here i have to get a few things in the kitchen. Derek had his back to her and his naked butt was facing toward her. Emily quickly stood up and spank his butt hard and playfully, she then said

"Derek Morgan where are you going? you cannot tease me like this and then leave. Derek laughed and said

"All this talk about desserts all night we did not have dessert yet and i am dying for a Emily sundae right now". Derek then quickly went to the kitchen before she could say another then got the spray can of whipped cream and several cherries from the refrigerator . He returned to Emily and she was laughing loudly but she love his idea for some fun loving. Emily then lie down on the rug again as Derek sprayed whip cream from the can all over her two breasts .Then Derek put two cherries on each breast as these cherries were seedless and cut in half so there was a hole on one side so it would fit perfectly on both of her the cherries and whipped cream was all there now for Derek to enjoy his Emily sundae was licking her breasts with his tongue and then he sucked everywhere as Derek was really enjoying the whip cream,cherries and all this was driving Emily totally wild that she was very close to then traveled slowly going down south using his tongue to lick every inch of her body until he reached her private parts and he was licking her totally there making Emily so wet. Derek then said to her.

"I was thinking of putting whip cream down there but your juices are too sweet as it is and I only want to taste only you plus i am afraid of getting cavities,he said jokingly and they both laughed. Emily then said to him it is my turn i want to eat your rocket now i missed it and i could taste it all day and all night long" Derek gave her a devilish smile and said.

"Princess those thoughts of you doing that to me got me through me many nights when you were in London" She then smirked and said.

"Well i am going to do that now. I know the real thing is better than your thoughts and fantasies"

Emily then sprayed whipped cream all over his private areas and she put a cherry there as well and then she said:

"I am going to have my dessert now of chocolate Morgan sundae" as she licked his private tool,swallowed what she could as it was so huge and then she licked it and ate the cherry. Derek then got up and scooped up Emily in his arms to take her against the wall near the fireplace as he had her back leaning against the wall and at the same time Emily had her legs wrapped around his body. Derek then thrust many times before both of them came at same time. Then they went back to the rug again with Derek on top of her thrusting countless times into her again and they both came at the same time again. They were very exhausted from the many hours of lovemaking that they both fell asleep wrapped up in each other arms on the rug with a light blanket over them. The heat from the fireplace and the heat from their very passionate lovemaking kept them very warm all night.

It had been two months since Emily was back in DC. The whole team was very happy because she was back, especially her friends, though she was no longer part of the team, because she had already been adequately replaced, but she was very quiet with this fact, since what she really wanted was being a mother; give Derek a baby. Completely decided of it, she and Derek made love every day, when Derek was home, it was the time required for the accumulation of sperm. The doctor had said it to them, when they were in consultation. He had also said that Emily could even conceive naturally, but that women after forty years, have only twenty percent chance of getting pregnant naturally, but they were trying. One Friday night, Derek came home from work, and Emily was impatient, walking from one side to the other:

"Thank God you've arrived!",she said to him.

"What is it princess?

"The test!"

"Are you pregnant?" He opened a big smile.

"No, Derek, I do not know yet, I'm waiting for you to do the test!

Emily had no such regular menses, also because of her age, then delays were longer than normal. After a few minutes, Emily and Derek sat, waiting for the results of urinalysis, looking at that toothpick.

**To be continued. So is Emily pregnant? Please let me know what you think? Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks very much for reading and thank you so much for the sweet comments,fave and follows. Please continue to give me your suggestions and input. Thank you very much in advance.  
**  
Derek and Emily were both anxious and very nervous inside as both of them badly wanted to have that test result to come back positive. They then looked at the result together and both took a deep sigh at almost the same time. Emily then walked away from Derek who was still in the living room and she headed towards the kitchen trying to look busy by cleaning the kitchen counter with a rag not wanting Derek to see that she was crying and very sad. Derek then went to the kitchen and pulled her into a huge hug wrapping her tightly in his arms fully embracing her. Emily then pulled out of his hug and she said,  
"Derek every time i feel like i am pregnant i was pretty sure this time. I guess it was mostly wishful thinking just like the other times." He then grabbed her hands to give them a tight squeeze saying to her.

"Em please do not be discouraged it will happen when you least expect it. You are putting too much pressure on yourself. Please just enjoy these moments. Think about all the fun we are having practicing and trying"

Derek encouraging and reassuring words always made Emily feel better but she was still anxious,sad and disappointed that she was not pregnant because each time she felt that she was pregnant but mostly from wishful thinking. She did a lot of research online on how to get pregnant faster and how to increase the odds of getting pregnant. Emily was following everything that she read online and in books.

Several days later, she called Derek while he was working on a case in Texas and he would not be able to come home any time soon because of the complicated case which he thought at first he would able to come home very soon. Emily then said to him on the phone.

"Derek you have to come home now...it's the best day of this month because it is the best day fertility wise due to ovulation."  
He then sighed and took a deep breath,saying to her

"I wish i could Emily i really thought i would be home already but this case got complicated , you know how that is from your experience working at the BAU. We are doing our best to wrap up this case as soon as possible and i will be home as soon as i can babe. I know i missed you being away from you just for even a second. I got to go now. I will call you as soon as i can and i love you"

Emily was sad and disappointed that Derek could not come home and she said to him .

"I know how it is Derek, I know you cannot help it, i seen that so many times working along side with you through the years. i understand, just please call me later. I love you so much too and please be careful.

They then ended the phone call with each other and it was still early evening in DC. Emily was really hoping Derek could come home but she understood even though she was sad about this. She ate dinner, a very healthy meal that consisted of chicken salad and home made vegetable soup and a glass of milk to drink. The tips she read online and in books told her not to drink alcohol and to eat a very healthy diet to increase the odds of getting pregnant. After dinner she was feeling restless and she had to go out. She have been calling Reid many times,leaving him voice mails,and he does not answer the phone. She even went to the BAU, several times to talk to him but he only talked to her in a cold manner not really rude to her as he used friendly words to her but he was talking to her like a robot with no feelings and so emotionless with a blank stare. All this hurt Emily so deeply and with the added stress of not being pregnant, her emotions were all over the map. Emily decided to go to his house and ring his door bell. She ran the bell several times before Reid answered the door. He then said to her with a sad look on his face.

"Emily this is not a good time right now. I am busy at this moment" She then frowned and said to him.

"Reid please just give me a small moment of your time, i won't be long i promise. I am really worried about you. We all are and you are bottling up every thing inside and you need to talk to someone before this all eats you up all inside"

He then let her in, closed the door and they both sat on the couch beside each other in his living room. Reid looked at her sadly and said to her.

"This feeling hurt so deeply that I feel that i do not have a heart anymore". She then gently took one of his hands and held his hand with her hand and said to him.

"Spence please let yourself be loved by me and all of your other friends and maybe your heart can beat again. Some things are choices; and others are not by choice; and the fact that she is dead cannot be changed; but we can choose to be with people who we love... while they are alive... so it cannot be wasted. I'm here for you...and i love you"

Reid and Emily both had tears in their eyes. She then continued to speak to him and she says.  
"I once fell in love with some man, i had to live with him, i have to delivery him to the police and then I saw him dying right in front of me... do you think it was easy for me?"

Then Reid says to her

"You actually loved Doyle?". She looked at him and she then said.

"Spence you are the only one that knows this. You know that it is the heart that make us fall in love and not the brain, if I used the brain i would never have fallen in love with him but unfortunately i listened to my heart and not my brain in regards to Doyle and you don't get to choose who you fall in love with"

Emily made Reid feel a lot better after this heart to heart talk and she then gave him a big hug and they were both crying bucket of tears with each other. She then said her goodbyes with Reid and went home where she watched some TV, then went to sleep.  
A week later Derek came home and they really missed each other very much so they spend a lot of time with each other not doing much talking mostly passionate love making. Derek knew Emily was happy but still he knew she was still a little sad and disappointed about not being pregnant yet. Thus, he wanted to do something nice for her to cheer her up and he knew what he had to do. So at work he started his plans for this by talking to Garcia. He then walked into her office and Garcia smiled as she was working on her computer but she stopped typing when she saw him and said to him.

"Oh my hot Chocolate God what do i owe for this honor of this visit to my lair? i hope it because you want to have very hot office sex with me on my desk right now", she said jokingly. Derek laughed and replied to her by saying.

"Yes that is why i came for only if you do not mind Emily shooting us both with one bullet Baby girl. You know i am joking about this but Emily is sad about not being pregnant. I need you to cheer her up with a good old ladies night" Garcia then said to him in anxious tone.

"I am so sorry Derek i know she wants to get pregnant now but it will happen soon and you came to the right person in me as always. I have the perfect night planned for tomorrow. Cats is playing this month here in DC and i happen to know they are plenty of tickets for tomorrow show. At this time JJ was passing through and saw from the open door that Derek and Garcia were talking in her office. She then knocked gently on the open door and said to them.

"Excuse me sorry to interrupt but is this a private party? or can anyone join this party? she asked smiling. Garcia then got excited happy to see her here. Garcia then said to her.

"Oh my sweet Blonde Angel i am so glad to see you as your timing is so perfect as always" JJ then gave her a smirk after the three greeted each other. She then said to Garcia.

"Pen dear when you say something like that to me. I feel that I have to run out of here right now and hide from you because you are making me very nervous right now", she said laughing. She then said to JJ.

"Nonsense JJ you will love this idea. It is not my typical hair brain schemes i assure you. I hope you are free tomorrow because we have a girls night out to cheer up one Emily Prentiss. I was thinking we can go see Cats tomorrow:" JJ then gave Garcia a puzzled look and said to her

"What do you mean by cheering up Emily? what's wrong with her?... then Penelope says

" It looks like Derek is not making the goal... so... the little Demily baby is not wanting to come to this world just yet which is very upsetting to our dear Emily". JJ frowned and then she said

"Well when she least expect it will happen"

Derek then said:

"I know JJ I keep telling Emily that but she is getting upset and she is putting too much pressure on herself. That is why i need you two ladies to show her a good time tomorrow. We have no plans tomorrow so Cats is perfect"

JJ then said.

"Will and i have no plans so Will be glad to watch Henry tomorrow so i am in" Penelope then screamed for joy and said

"Great i will use my magical fingers on the internet to book three tickets for tomorrow" Derek then said to them

"Thank you so much Baby Girl and JJ for doing this. Emily really needs cheering up"

The next day came and Emily was happy to have a girls night out with Penelope and JJ, her two most dearest female friends. She put on her best jeans and a nice white blouse. Penelope,JJ and her were in the theater place where Cats musical was playing. the three of them were sitting in the coffee shop in the theater because they have a little time before the show. JJ and Garcia were drinking coffee while Emily was drinking orange juice on a private table for three. They were having fun talking girl talk. JJ then asked Emily,

"Emily so tell me are you and Derek planning to get married anytime soon?". As soon as Garcia heard this,she screamed so loud everyone was staring at them thinking that Garcia was crazy. JJ and Emily both rolled their eyes at Garcia. Emily then said.

"Well, JJ i can say that I am too focused now on getting pregnant" Then Penelope cut her off, saying:

"No No Emily, JJ had a great idea! you have to marry my chocolate God, and don't think twice because i bet there are million women in the row waiting for a chance with him... you have to marry him, we will help you find a beautiful dress" Then Emily cut her off and said.

" Hey hey Pen.. stop... why you get so excited about my wedding and when Kevin propose, you quicly said 'no' "  
Then Penelope said to her.

"I'm not so sure about my feeings for Kevin like you are for Derek and JJ for Will". Then Emily says to her.

" Are you just afraid of commitment Penelope?' JJ then added her two cents to the mix by saying to her.

:"Pen, you have to give him a chance because Kevin really loves you, just try with him and give him a chance and if it does not work ,you have the option to break up", Garcia then said to them.

"Well girls the thing is i don't believe in getting into a serious relationship if I am already thinking of breaking up". Emily then said to her.

"I just hope you give him a fair chance Pen"

Then they went to the theater room to watch Cats live musical show. They had a great time watching this show. They laughed and cried at the show as they had funny and sad parts to the show. Also they enjoyed the singing and music for this show. After several hours the show ended. Emily,JJ and Garcia went to a restaurant that serves mostly healthy food because of one of the tips that Emily read is to eat healthy and no alcohol to increase the odds of getting pregnant faster. They sat at a nice table for three,eating and talking. JJ and Garcia decided not to have alcohol because they thought it would be unfair to Emily seeing them drink alcohol when she could not have alcohol. They also wanted to eat healthy foods with Emily as well. For dinner all three of them had grilled chicken with green beans and mashed potatoes,and all of them had juice to drink,Emily had carrot juice,JJ had grapefruit juice while Garcia had orange juice. They had such a wonderful time with the show and now they were going to have more fun chatting and enjoying a healthy and delicious meal together. Emily then said to them.

"Wow Cats was such a great show, seeing all those hyperactive 'cats' performing on the stage reminds me of my dear old cat Sergio". They all laughed and JJ then said to her.

" Speaking of Sergio, what happened to him? Did you take him to London with you?' Emily smiled and said

"I figured that Sergio would not want to get a British accent so I left him with my Mother" They all laughed and Garcia said

"Really the Ambassador? you are joking right that is too funny Emily"

JJ continued to laugh and said

"I am sure your Mother is so relieved and glad to have you back here to give you back Sergio to you". Emily smirked and said

"Actually my Mother and Sergio are now soul mates, i know it is very hard to believe but my father is almost never home and Sergio has become a great companion for her and besides when i do get pregnant, i know that a cat and a newborn baby is not a good mix right now plus i do not want to break my Mother's heart by taking away Sergio from her" They all continued to laugh as all of them were finding it funny and hard to believe how Ambassador Prentiss and Sergio are now very close friends to each other. Garcia then said to them.

"Okay ladies enough talk about Cats musical show or any other cat talk like Sergio, I want to now talk about things that are more juicy" JJ then rolled her eyes at Garcia and jokingly said to Emily.

"Oh dear, we can only imagine the worst what she wants to talk about, Emily we better run for the hills right now before it is too late" They all laughed then Emily said to Garcia

"I am feeling brave and daring tonight what do you want to talk about Pen?"

"well my raven hair beauty i am dying to know how it feels to ride my Chocolate God stallion how is it to ride the most delicious ride in the world?". Emily cheeks blushed right now in the color of a tomato as Garcia was so excited she spoke this question so loud that many of the other customers heard very clearly. JJ then smacked Garcia hands lightly and said:

"Pen you want to speak a little louder with that question so the whole word can hear as well because only the entire United States heard you", she said laughing. Emily then said

"Derek is such a loving and caring person. He is always so gentle and tender with me. I cannot ask for anything more, he take me to places i have never been to before. I am not talking about just sex, it is complete and total love making" Garcia awed and oohed saying to her.

"Aww that is too sweet,touching and romantic to hear. I would not expect less from my Chocolate Thunder, speaking of thunder do you gals think men tools size is important?". JJ choked on her drink hearing that question,,wiped her mouth with a napkin,composed herself and said to them,

"I think it is more important what they can do with it regardless of the size because Will certainly know how to use his despite his size and because Will and I don't meet each other frequently due to our schedules...we always use the time we have to make love almost the whole night and Garcia laughed. Penelope then said excitedly to her.

"Wow would have thought my innocent blonde Angel would be a dirty devil woman in disguise:", she said jokingly. Emily then laughed and said.

"JJ that is definitely a TMI and i never ever expect that from you, i expect that from Pen definitely but not you",she said chuckling. Then JJ gave her a puzzled look and said:

"What are you talking about Emily? What the heck is TMI?' Garcia then laughed and said

"JJ get in the program girl TMI stands for Too Much Information but Emily is wrong it is never too much information i always need more information from all of you since my sex life is so boring". Emily then asked her.

"What do you mean by that Garcia'

"Well before with Kevin, he was always more interested in computer games than sex". they alll then laughed. Emily then said to them.

"I am so lucky that Derek has the two gifts, size and how to use his size to his advantage and to my advantage as well. He really knows how to use his tool so well". JJ and Garcia were laughing and Penelope then says

"You are so lucky Emily no wonder i always want to hear more from you. please do not stop i need to hear about more about my Chocolate God love adventures". They were all having such a wonderful time especially Emily and now after all this sex talk with the girls,she was feeling very horny for Derek as she wish her Chocolate true love was here with her right now so she can ravish her Chocolate Morgan dessert. After about a hour later they finished their meals and they finished talking. They said their goodbyes to each other. They were all ready to go home and not a moment to soon for Emily because she needed Derek so badly now because the girls sex talk fueled her desires so greatly. She arrived home and entered the house. Emily was looking for Derek and she could not find him anywhere. Emily called for him but he could not hear her because Derek was in the laundry room doing laundry and the washing machine was too loud for him to hear her calling him. She looked everywhere for him then she finally heard the washing machine making noise so she went into the laundry room. When Emily went inside there,she never expected to see a most delicious and yummy sight. Derek was shirtless and only in his shorts. Derek did not hear her coming in the room as he had his back to her. He was just finished loading all the dirty clothes in the machine. Emily then slowly sneaked up behind him and she slowly pulled down his shorts and then his underwear which made him completely naked. Derek was surprised that she was home because he did not hear her come in and he was very surprised what she was doing to him. He then laughed and said

"Princess wow i did not hear you come in from home, I see that you had fun tonight and if you act like this from ladies night you should do it even more often" Emily then spoke in a sexy voice and said.

"You just said that you did not hear me come and this is exactly what i want you to hear now as i want you to hear me come when you make love to me right now" She then kissed him very passionately with a wet,hot kiss,tongues dancing. She then undressed with Derek helping her to undress. She was now completely naked as well then she put all her clothing,panties and bra in the washing machine and closed the lid of the washing machine. Derek then surprised her by lifting her and placing her gently on top of the washing machine. He then got on top of her joining her on top of the washing machine. They were kissing passionately then Derek inserted into her as he was very ready for her with his huge erection. He then went to her breasts with his mouth licking them with his tongue and then he sucked on her nipples driving Emily totally wild and crazy. At the same time Derek was thrusting into her at a good and fast pace. Emily was screaming with pleasure and moaning his name. She then said to him.

"Oh my God Derek please faster and harder. Don't you dare stop" Derek was then thrusting with all his might into her. and then he said to her.

"Never baby i will never stop because i can make love to you all night non stop" Derek then kissed her again and he was thrusting into her as deep as he could possibly get and he was going harder and faster with each thrust. Both of them were seeing fireworks as they both came about the same time with enormous orgasms. They were continuing to make love there for awhile on top of the washing machine until they felt the washing machine shake and vibrate. Emily then jokingly said to him.

"Wow this is what i call one huge gigantic vibrator". They both laughed and the reason why the washing machine was vibrating and shaking was because there were too many clothes in the washing machine it overloaded so the machine lid door flew open and knocking both Emily and Derek to the ground and they both landed on the floor on their butts. The washing machine made a wet mess on the floor. Clothes flew from all over the place from the washing machine, in fact one of Derek's underwear landed on top of Emily's head while one of Emily's bra landed on top of Derek's head. Both were still shocked by what just took place but they found it very funny and they were both laughing loudly. They got up and Derek then said.

"Princess my underwear makes a great hat for you and your bra makes a great hat for me too"

"Yes Derek this is the new age fashion that is for sure" They both laughed and they cleaned up the mess together in the laundry room but now they both were dirty from the mess the washing machine made so they decided to take a shower together right now Then they both headed towards the bathroom together, both still naked and they kept on hitting each other playfully on their butts while walking towards the bathroom. They then entered the shower and closed the shower door that was plastic. As expected they did not shower much in there as they made love more in there. With the shower spraying on them, Derek was thrusting into her many times until they both had orgasms. Emily's back was leaned against the shower tile wall and her legs were wrapped around Derek waist while he was thrusting into her. They then moved around to the other side of the shower towards the shower plastic door. Derek's butt was pressed against that shower door now while he was holding Emily who had her legs wrapped around his waist. Then they got carried away that Emily stretch her legs out and her feet pressed against the shower door very hard that she ended up breaking the shower door sending them both flying to the bathroom floor making another wet mess just like they did in the laundry room. They were laughing and Derek then said

"Wow Princess we keep hurting ourselves that we either need a suit of armor or football pads to protect ourselves,we keep breaking things and making a wet mess". Emily chuckled and said

"I know we keep making a wet mess. You always make me a complete wet mess with orgasms but this two occurrences here and in the laundry room give new meaning to a complete wet mess and luckily you are a real handy man that can fix things or we would

be poor because we would have to hire expensive repair men all the time. I know how very handy your hands are from personal experience" ,she says seductively. Derek grinned and said.

"You are right and it is kind of funny we keep making a wet mess today and hurting ourselves landing on our butts flying all over the place but we have a great laugh about this and we will never forget these funny wonderful moments ever. Speaking of never forgetting wouldn't it be great if we conceive a baby just now in this shower. That is why they call it a baby shower" They both laughed and then Emily says

"Ha ha very funny Derek that is why i love you for your corny jokes"

"I love you too Princess" They then kissed each other and then they cleaned up the bathroom mess together.

The next evening came and Derek was planning something very extra for Emily. Derek took advantage of the time Emily was spending ladies night with JJ and Garcia to make calls and arrange things for this special evening. Emily was sitting on the couch when Derek said to her.

Emily, today i have a little surprise for you... I'm testing my ability of being a gentleman so I'm gonna prepare the dinner and I brought a new dress for you to wear.. so while you get ready on hot tub relaxing... I'm gonna prepare everything and then i come to our bedroom to pick you up" Derek then quickly excused himself to get the beautiful new pink dress he bought when she was at ladies night. Emily was totally amazed and touched by his sweet gestures. She then said.

"Wow Derek this dress is so very beautiful thank you when did you have time to get this?" she said with beaming eyes. Derek then said to her.

"Well just say i was a very busy bee when you were at ladies night with Garcia and JJ. She then smiled and said.

"No wonder you insisted so strongly that i go out with JJ and Pen" He gave her his usual big grin and said to her.

"Yes that is one of the reason and the other reason is how you would react when you came home and it got you in the mood i was hoping for, relaxed and very horny" he said jokingly

"Thank you so much Derek i needed that ladies night so badly as it got me relaxed because i have been stressed out as you know and thank you very much for this dress it is so beautiful and elegant. You should not have gone to so much trouble" Derek then said to her after giving her a sweet kiss.

"I can never do enough for you this is nothing and i had to get you a dress that is fitting for a Princess, that is why I always call you Princess" They laughed and kissed some more then Emily went to the bedroom with her new pink dress that Derek just gave her and she then when into the hot tub to bathe. She then finished her bath and got ready getting dress in that new dress Derek got her.

Meanwhile all this time, Derek was getting everything ready for this very special evening. He then changed into his very special attire. He figured that Emily would be ready now so he went to their bedroom to go and get her. When he walked in their bedroom, Emily was pleasantly surprised seeing him wearing a very sharp black tuxedo with a white dress shirt and a red bow tie. Derek look like he is ready to pose for a very elegant men fashion magazine. Emily then said with her mouth wide open.

"Where is Derek and what have you done to him? i never seen you wear this before,did you buy all that yesterday too?" He then said to her.

"No i rented it for our special evening tonight do you like it?". Emily smirked then said

"I don't like it , i love it, you look so hot right now that i want to rip it off you right now and devour you" Derek laughed and said

"Well Princess i could say the same to you. You really look like a Princess in that dress. I want to rip it off you right now too but we will save that thought for later tonight"

"I love you Derek"

"I love you too Princess" He then hold out his arm for her to take and she put her hand underneath his arm to walk arm in arm with him and she said to him.

"What a true gentleman you are and a dashing handsome prince you are as well"

"I am only a prince to you only because you have always been my Princess" They then shared a tender kiss and went outside their bedroom and towards to their backyard and garden. Emily then gave him a puzzled look and ask

"Derek why are we going to the backyard?"

"It is because i left my camera outside on the backyard table and i want to take a picture of us in our very special attire". Derek then opened the door to the backyard with Emily on his arm still and soon as they were outside in the backyard and garden, Emily opened her mouth wide to form an "O" like she usually does when she is very shocked and very surprised. What she saw was a beautiful romantic table setting with candle lights and beautiful flowers on the table which were roses. There was one private waiter Derek hired who brought out their dinner which consisted of salmon with roasted potatoes. Derek knew that salmon has omega 3 which is good for increasing odds of pregnancy and they had non alcohol champagne served in elegant champagne glasses. Also romantic beautiful music was playing in the background from a pen drive with her favorite songs. They sat down to their table as Derek the gentleman pulled her chair out for her to sit down. Emily looked more beautiful to Derek with the candle lights reflecting in her beautiful eyes. Emily then smiled and said.

:Oh my God Derek, i can't believe you did all this without me knowing thank you i love it and you tricked me saying that you want to take a picture of us here in our attire in our back yard garden" Derek laughed and said

"Well i had to think of a way to get you out here so you will be surprised and i love that look you give with your mouth opened so wide that you form a huge 'O" shape, that sexy Emily Prentiss look"

"You always surprise me and i can see you did a lot today and yesterday when i was out with JJ and Pen. Thank you so much Derek you are always full of surprises" Derek then said

"Well you never know they could be more surprises before this night is over" Emily then smiled and said

"Derek you did too much already i do not know if i can take any more surprises" She then leaned her face towards him to give him a tender kiss. They finished their dinner and Derek dismissed the waiter he had hired to serve the dinner, so now Derek and Emily were completely alone. He then said.

"Now, princess, you are going to stay right here, and i will be right back, l am just going to get our special dessert..."

Derek came from inside the house with a beautiful vanilla flavored cake but what was on the cake really shocked Emily when she saw it, she gave the same shocked look that she gave all night, the huge 'O' shape mouth opened wide look. The cake had Em Marry Me written on it in frosting and also on the cake was a beautiful diamond ring in a box made of cake frosting as well. Emily was totally happy about this although she was very surprised and shocked about this creative and beautiful way for him to propose but she felt that she needed to say these words to him.

"Derek, I'm really happy, I never expect this; I love it very much... but... are you sure about this?"

"What? What do you mean Princess?"

"Are you sure you want to marry me Derek?"

"I am completely sure, Em, I love you, and I want spend the rest of my life with you..."

Emily got up from the table and walked a little to the garden and said to him:

"Even if i am never be able to give you a baby?"

"I'm pretty sure you are completely able to do that Princess but .. even if you don't, i want spend my entire life with you..."

Emily then cried happy tears and she ran to him in arm and kissed him and Derek then says to her.

"I am guessing what your answer is by that kiss and your happy tears but i still did not get your answer yet" Emily then gave him a big smile and said.

"Yes Derek that is a definite yes i will marry you and i love you so very much" He then kissed her ant then said to her.

"You make me the happiest man in this universe right now and i love you very much too Princess"

A week later after the romantic dinner and engagement, Emily took a pregnancy test again,waiting for Derek to come home from work ,she did not want to know the result until Derek came home so they can know at same time. Derek just got home and she says to him.

"Derek i am so glad you are home because i just took another test but as always i wanted for us to see the result together. I have no idea if I am pregnant or not.

**To be continued, alas with all the passionate love making adventures and them following expert tips, is Emily finally pregnant?, please let me know what you think and thank you for reading.**

j


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you very much for the kind and sweet reviews, follows and faves. Please continue to give me your input,suggestions and ideas and thanks a lot in advance.  
**

Emily paced around the living room with the pregnancy test in her hand waiting for Derek to come home so they can do the test together. Derek then came home and the test would take five minutes to get the results so she then went to the washroom to urinate on a stick that measures HCG levels. Emily then got out of the washroom and handed the pregnancy test to Derek. She was then going all over the living room pacing very nervously and she was moving very fast that she was making Derek dizzy just watching her. He then said to her.

"Em you are going to make a hole in our living room floor the way you are walking around wildly right now" She was continuing to pace on the living room floor quickly and she then said to him.

"Well Derek if i do make a hole in the floor, you will fix it like you did with all the other things we broke like the shower door"  
After five minutes later, Derek sat on the sofa, and he then put the test on the coffee table and he said to her.

"Emily you have to relax, everything will be okay no matter what" Derek then looked at his watch and said to her.

"Five minutes is up Em" Then she stopped walking and looked at him, she then said

"Please Derek look at the result and tell me. I cannot dare to look"

Derek then picked up the pregnancy test from the coffee table, while Emily was very agitated. The result was there now and she bit her lips, looked at him and asked:

"What does the result say Derek?" Before checking the result, Derek got up from the couch and took both of her hands with his hands and he said to her.

"Emily, you are shaking like a leaf, your hands are cold.. you cannot be this way.. It is fine with me if the result is negative, that is ok for me and you need to stop being so nervous" Emily was desperate right now and said to him:

"Ok please... just check the result and tell me now" Derek, then, took the result in his hand to see it and It was negative. He then looked at Emily, and there was no need for him to say; she could read perfectly his expressions. Derek then threw the result on the table, and tried to hug her but she did not allow and she said to him.

"No, Derek, no... please just leave me alone..." and she then ran to their bedroom because she needed to cry and be by herself for a little while. Derek thought it was for the best that she has a little time alone, so he went to prepare dinner in the kitchen and he prepared a delicious vegetables soup and brought it to her in the bedroom. Emily was still on the bed, huddled in bed when she saw Derek with tray and soup, she sat on the bed and she said:

"I am sorry, I should be cooking dinner". Derek gave her a little smile and said to her.

"That's ok princess, I need to do everything to take care of you right now" He then placed the tray on the bed for her. She then said.

"Thank you Derek and I am so very sorry for being a complete mess"

"Emily you have nothing to apologize for but you cannot be this way, this whole thing cannot be a burden for us". She had tears in her eyes still and she then said.

"I feel like a hole inside me... like if i was hollow" Derek took one of her hands with his and squeezed it gently and he said to her.

"Well Emily God knows what to do, we are doing our part... lets concentrate on our wedding, maybe our baby is waiting for this" Emily then smiled a little and she said.

"Thank you Derek for always making me feel better as you always know the right things to say to me, you are always too sweet and kind to me. I love you" She then gave him a sweet kiss and Derek then said.

"I love you too princess and i was thinking of making a dinner at home, after that i was thinking of calling the team and our families because they do not know about our happy engagement news yet so we can tell everyone Derek Morgan is getting married to make the entire female population sad" as he was saying that last line in a voice imitating Emily which made her laugh. She then said to him.

"Darn right Derek i will shoot any girl with my glock if they get near my fiancee, you are all mine now and how come you sound more like me than even me with your impersonation of me" she said jokingly and they both laughed. Derek made Emily feel a lot better now. Then Derek made dinner for them, they ate and then they called their BAU friends and families to tell them they need to come over to their house on the weekend for a party from a week from now but they did not tell them the good news of their engagement as they wanted to tell them at this dinner party to surprise them all.

A week later, the day of the get together party with the BAU family and their families,they were getting everything ready but it was quite easy for them as they did not feel like cooking so they got Chinese food from a Chinese buffet restaurant. They got everything like sweet and sour spareribs, chicken and shrimp balls,chow mein fried noodles,vegetables,mushrooms,spring rolls,fish,beef with wine for the adults and juice for the kids and Emily since she could not drink alcohol right now. Almost everyone arrived at about the same time, one after the other as they were Garcia,Kevin,JJ,Will,Henry,Hotch,Jack,Rossi,Reid, Emily parents, Elizabeth and Richard Prentiss at this party. The only ones not there yet were Derek's mother, Fran and his sisters Sarah and Desiree who just arrived from Chicago as Derek went to pick them up from the airport and they were now driving back to his place for the party. Derek was driving with Fran in the front seat with Sarah and Desiree in the back seat. They were about 15 minutes drive to Derek and Emily's home. Fran then said to Derek.

"Derek you want to tell me why you insisted and begged us to come over to this party, you would not tell me the real reason, i know it is not a normal party, my mother intuition tells me there is something going on, i need to know right now" Derek then laughed and he said to her.

"No way Mama i told you had to come this party to find out and i know where i inherited my impatient traits from and it is definitely from you" They all laughed and then Sarah said.

"Derek i hope you are not doing any cooking or baking for this party because i still remember the fire department had to come over when you tried to bake a cake for Mama's birthday" Sarah and Desiree laughed and Derek smiled and said.

"You gals keep bringing this up, Mama see what i had to put up with these two, growing up with these two sisters" Desiree then said to him.

"You always enjoyed us teasing you Derek and i remember you gave as good as you received with all the teasing" Fran then said

"You be good to your brother for a change especially in front of his true love Emily" Sarah then said.

"We will try Mama but no promises though" She said laughing. Desiree then said

"Derek you never did answer Sarah's question about you doing the cooking or baking for the party" They all laughed and Derek then said to them.

"You girls will be happy to know you will not have to worry about food poisoning from my cooking because we got food from a Chinese food buffet restaurant. I know i did not inherit your cooking skills Mama" he said jokingly. Fran then said.

"You are a good cook Derek, i know because i taught you how to cook, no more teasing your brother or i will send you both to your rooms all locked up to punish you both" she said jokingly to her daughters and they all laughed. They then arrived at Derek's house and they all said hello to everyone with hugs all around. They all sat down on the huge dining room table while Jack and Henry sat in the kitchen room table which was right next door to the dining room. They all begin to eat the wonderful Chinese food and they all enjoying each other company sharing stories and laughs. Then they all finished dinner, Derek and Emily had a surprise for everyone as they all gathered in the living room. Derek and Emily had this all planned out for all their party guests as he and Emily stood close together away from the others so they had sufficient space to do what they were going to do. Derek then got down on one knee and took out the diamond engagement ring out of his pocket and asked in a clear loud voice so everyone in the room could hear.

"Emily Prentiss i have loved you from the first day i met you at the BAU, will you marry me?" She smiled and said

"Yes again i will marry you". He then put the ring back on her finger as she took it off just before the guests arrived at this party. They then gave a kiss and at this time everyone was shocked and Garcia was standing beside JJ and she yelled so loud for joy in poor JJ's ear and JJ then said jokingly.

"Pen you just busted my eardrum i think i cannot hear anymore but that is okay i am so happy with this news with Derek and Emily i will forgive you" They all laughed as everyone went up to Derek and Emily to hug and congratulate them. Rossi then said

"You two really know how to plan a real fun shin ding of a party and you really gave us all a very surprise dessert treat, what a real entertaining floor show you two gave us just now". Derek then said to him.

"Thank you Rossi Man but this party does not hold a candle to your wedding party at your mansion for JJ and Will" then Rossi said

"This party is perfect i know you wanted to surprise us all and you both accomplished that but if you want a wedding at my mansion too please let me know i would love to have that for the both of you as well" Emily smiled and said

"Thank you so much for the kind and sweet offer Dave, we might take you up on that" Rossi then hugged Emily and Derek. Then Hotch came over to them and said

"Prentiss,Morgan congratulations oops i am sorry this is a hard habit i have to break now that we are not at work and you do not work for me any longer (looking at Emily), let me start over Emily ,Derek congratulations i am so happy for the both of you, I know i never told the both of you enough that you are two of my dearest friends that i care deeply for. I wish all the happiness in the world for the both of you and i know you two will be very happy in your upcoming marriage" Emily then gave him a big hug and Derek did the same thanking him. They both saw Hotch with emotions in his eyes, a rare thing for both of them to see that Derek and Emily were so overwhelmed they had to give him a huge hug. Penelope then went over to them to hug them and she then said

"My raven hair beauty did my ears deceive me but i swore i heard you said when you answer my hot Chocolate's proposal by saying yes again you will marry him, what exactly does that mean?' Emily smiled then said.

"Well Pen, Derek planned a surprised romantic dinner for me and asked me to marry him last week and i said yes that is why i said yes again just now" Pen shook her head and then said.

"You got engaged last week and you are telling all of us just now" Derek laughed and said"

"That is why they call it a surprise party Baby Girl we wanted to surprise all of you and we needed a week to plan this party and to get everyone here" Emily then said

"It was hard for me not to show you this beautiful diamond ring that Derek gave me but we wanted to do this in front of all of you to see your shock faces and we got to see that look on all your faces which was priceless just like this ring. Garcia smiled and said.

"Yes you shocked us alright and that ring is so beautiful Emily just like you" She then gave a big hug to Emily and Derek. JJ and Will were then hugging them and Emily then said to JJ

"JJ i am assigning you to watch over Pen and make sure she does not go overboard with the planning of our wedding" she said jokingly and JJ said

"Emily why do i get this tough and cruel job when you should ask your fiancee to do this job, after all she is his Baby Girl" she says jokingly. Garcia heard this and says.

"Nonsense my Blonde Angel and my raven hair beauty, you leave everything to me, this is going to be the best wedding ever planned, you will see and love what i have planned" Emily and JJ both rolled their eyes and they all laughed. Reid then came up to them to congratulate and hug them as well. Reid then said to them.

"Statistic shows that the numbers are high for people to fall in love with each other when they are working together in same department which is over 40 percent but when they are partners like you two were that statistic jumps to over 60 percent. Emily and Derek laughed and said.

"Wow leave it to you Pretty Boy to have a statistic for every occasion and why not, this is after all a very special occasion." Reid smiled and then said

"Derek i still remember on the BAU jet just when Emily was new to our team and I told you when the right girl finds us, she will change our ways naturally and i see i was right about Emily. I am so happy for the both of you" Derek and Emily then thanked him and hugged him more. Derek and Emily's families then gave them more hugs and congratulations as they continue to share laughs and stories with each other. Then Derek had to go to the bedroom to put something there while Emily was in their bedroom bathroom. Everyone was still chatting away and Fran Morgan saw her son go upstairs and she followed him because she wanted to talk to him. Derek was putting something in the bedroom and Fran saw that he was in there as the door was open and she knocked on the open door and she said

"Derek i just want to talk to you a moment just the two of us" Derek then said

"Sure Mama i was about to come back down" Derek knew Emily was in their bedroom bathroom as the door was half open as she was just washing her hands and face but Emily did not know Derek saw her and knew that she was there. Fran then said to him.

"Derek i am so happy for you but i know you and Emily want to have a baby right now but i do not want to see your heart broke because she might be too old to have a baby and maybe it is not possible for her to have a baby at her age". Emily heard this and her heart broke, it felt like a punch to her stomach. Derek frowned because he knew Emily heard all this too. Derek then said to his mother.

"Mama, i am not getting married to Emily to have babies, I'm getting married because i love Emily so much ,she is the woman of my life, my true love and soul mate. Yes we are trying to have babies and if we do that, it would be a bonus for us and she is not too old to have babies, many women older than her have healthy babies but if we cannot have any,it does not matter because the only thing that matters is that i love Emily and i just want her and she is more than enough to make me happy" Fran then gave him a hug and then she said.

"Son i just want you to be happy and i was just worried about you a little because you know i always love you so much and I will always worry about you but you are absolutely right about what you just said. I do hope you able to have a baby soon as you know i want to be a grandmother" Derek smiled and said

"I know Mama you tell me that all the time and i love you too" Emily heard all what Derek said to his mother and she felt much better and she loved Derek even much more at that moment if that was even possible because her love for Derek is always so deep,eternally and forever already. Fran and Derek then went back downstairs to join the others and Emily joined them about ten minutes later. Several hours later the party ended and they all said their goodbyes with and handshakes all around. Derek and Emily then cleaned up everything and then went to bed to sleep as they were much too exhausted to do anything else with just a sweet goodnight kiss as they fell asleep in each others arms almost immediately.

Several days later Derek was at work and he felt he needed a work out after his work day ended. He talked to Emily on the phone telling her that he will be home late because he had the urge for a full workout at the BAU gym. Emily then had a delicious and devilish idea as she put on her most sexy skirt that showed off her very sexy legs and she wore her most sexy looking blouse. She was going to surprise Derek as she headed for the BAU gym. It was late evening and there was nobody there as the building was practically empty and Emily knew that it would be like that, she then entered the gym and locked the door from the inside so that no one else can come in. She saw Derek shirtless only in his shorts on a bench press machine lying down on the back rest,lifting weights. He saw Emily approaching him and he was surprised to see her but he was very happy to see her here. He put the weight back in its holding spot and he sat up from the back rest and said to her.

"Em what are you doing here? i did not expect you to come" She smiled seductively and said

"Well you said you did not expect me to come but i am expecting to come very soon,seeing you shirtless and sweat dripping down all over your very delicious and sexy abs. I am here because i need a workout too and i bet your private parts could also use a good workout" Derek then laughed and said.

"Great idea Princess but we have to be careful because we always break things and these equipment are rather expensive to replace" he said jokingly. Emily then said.

"Well the only equipment is in danger of breaking right now is your private equipment Derek" she said teasingly and they both laughed and he then said.

"No way my love you know it is so strong i proved it time and time again" She then went to kiss him passionately with wet hot kisses and tongues battling the others tongue. Emily then straddled him as she was on top of him and she unzipped his zipper to take out his huge erection and she guided it in her as she removed her panties to one side under her skirt without removing it. Derek then lied down on the back rest of that bench press machine and pulled Emily closer to his body as they were still kissing very passionately as he thrusted into her many times,harder and deeper each time all the while his hands were under her blouse touching her breasts. He was thrusting countless times until they both came about the same time. They then tried to catch their breaths and Derek then said.

"We are too hot and sweaty so let's use all of the facilities here as we sure put good use to this one here. so let's go take a shower right now in the shower room" Emily then smiled and said.

"Great idea plus we can be fully naked there" Derek grinned and he said.

"Yes that is the only reason i want to go there right now. i want to see you fully naked" he said jokingly ,she then said.

"Well i want to see your complete naked body too" They then went into the shower room and locked it so that no one can enter. They were now showering but they were doing more kissing and love making than showering. The water was spraying all over them with Derek having Emily's legs wrapped around his waist as she was pressed against the shower tile wall. He then went to her breasts and he was sucking on both breasts and her nipples driving Emily crazy. They were kissing very passionately as Derek thrusted into her many times until he spilled all his love juices into her and she came as well with a very loud moan. They then soaped each others backs and they took a complete shower without making love which was difficult for them to do but they still manage to steal kisses with each other every now and then. They then dried off and then they went to a healthy diner for a late dinner and then after that they headed for home.

Several weeks later Emily was ready to take another pregnancy test again. She was anxiously waited for Derek to come home from work. He then came home and Derek saw the look in her eyes as he knew what that look meant.

**To be continued...Is Emily finally pregnant?. Please let me know what you think and please continue to give me your input,comments and suggestions. Thank you very much in advance.**

"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you very much to all of you for reading and for the kind reviews. I own nothing**

Several weeks later, Emily was ready to take another pregnancy test again. She was anxiously waiting for Derek to come home from work. He, then, came home and saw the look in her eyes as he knew what that look meant.

"Another test?" He asked her.

She does not need to answer. Emily went to the bathroom, to piddle, and got out of the bathroom and she gave the test to Derek see the result for her. While they were waiting for the result, Emily was walking around as she always did, and Derek was getting a little nervous because after each negative result she was getting more and more depressed and frustrated and of course he was not even a little happy with this. He said:

"Emily, listen, I really wish you could take it easier… this is nothing…"

"Our baby is nothing for you?

"No, I'm not talking about our baby, she or he will be very welcome when God thinks it's time, but all these tests and results, this has to be fun for us… so, don't put too much pressure as you are putting every time you do a test… it kills me to see you that way…"

After this talk, of course the test result was ready, and Emily said, pointing to the table coffee:

"I think the result is ready…" Begging with her eyes for him to look at it.

Derek took the result in his hand, and he just looked at her; and she understood the look. Emily withdrew from the living room and ran to her bedroom, she was crying now and she does not want him to see it; bullshit, of course he knew she was crying. He went into their bedroom behind her:

"Em, look, please ... look at me ... you do need to be this way ..."

"Derek, you do not understand! You have no idea how much I want this, and how I feel frustrated that I'm not able to get pregnant! For how long we've been trying? I know that I am now paying for my mistake from my past…"

"What are you talking about?"

Emily sat up in her bed, she had already said too much to turn back, and Derek would be her husband after all, so he needed to know:

"Derek, in the past, I did something I'm not proud of…"

Derek sat beside her in bed. And she continued talking:

"Derek, I never told you about this, but I think you deserve to know: when I was 15….. and… Do you remember that exorcism case, about Matthew? You knew something was up, but I never told you…. what had happened….Well Matthew helped me through the most difficult time of my life…. I was only 15 and I got pregnant and I did not know what to do, I could not tell my Mom….. Matthew was there with me when I went for an abortion… I never told you about this, I wish I did but it was part of my life that I wanted to keep buried, but now my past is haunting me… What if this abortion I had at 15 is one of the reason I cannot get pregnant now… What if God is punishing me?"

"Oh, Emily, of course not! God does not punish anyone, is that we reap what we sow, is that we are responsible for what happens in our life, but at 15, you're no more than a child, a child from what I know, devoid of love, is natural that you have surrendered to some guy to feel loved, but there was no way at 15,for you to raise a child alone. God understands this, and you need to forgive yourself!"

Derek took both her hands in his, and said:

"You need to forgive yourself, Emily; you need to take the guilt out of you. It may be that what is hindering you from getting pregnant. You're not guilty of anything! Our baby is on the way soon, but if it does not happen, I am already very happy now, because I'm one of those rare people who found a soul mate in life… I could not be happier than I already am by your side, my love…"

Emily smiled, and they hugged.

* * *

For the next few days, Derek was traveling with the BAU for a very complicated case in California. Emily then was going to be alone for a few days, she decided to visit a doctor who specializes in human reproduction. She was to consult with the best expert doctor in this area. She went alone for the consult because Derek was traveling for work on a case and she did not want to say anything to him about it.

Emily went alone at the doctor's office. She arrived at the clinic shortly before the appointed hour, the place was very beautiful and chic, black granite floor, she walked up the marble counter of the reception, and told the secretary:

"Good morning, I have a doctor's appointment at ten o'clock."

"Excuse me for a moment. What is your name?"

"Emily Prentiss."

"Okay, Mrs. Prentiss. Please let me see your documents."

Emily gave an identity to her. And the girl said:

"You can wait a moment, please, the doctor will meet you."

"Okay, thank you."

Emily was apprehensive, she was a mix of doubt and uncertainty, she really wanted it to happen naturally, but at the same time, she felt that she could wait no longer, in her case, her age, she felt that every month, every week, every day, every hour, every minute, every second lost, meant an increased difficulty for her to get pregnant, and she saw increasingly distant her dream to become reality. Emily was removed from her thoughts by the secretary's voice calling her:

"Mrs. Prentiss, the doctor will see you now."

"Thank you."

Emily got up and went to the doctor's office.

"Good morning…" She said to him, inside his office.

"Good morning, Mrs. Prentiss. How can I help you?"

Emily felt a little out of her environment, kind of embarrassed. The doctor was not a profiler, of course, but he was very familiar with that kind of situation, so he said:

"Mrs. Prentiss, usually people come to me because the process of getting pregnant is complicated. This is your case, right?"

"Yes… Here are my latest gynecological exams."

The doctor looked carefully the last gynecological examinations that Emily had done.

"Mrs. Prentiss, from what I'm seeing here, you are perfectly healthy to get pregnant, I see that your menstrual cycle fluctuates a little bit, it makes things even harder for you to get pregnant naturally. The most recommended age for childbearing is between 20 and 30 years old, since the woman is very fertile, and produces multiple ovarian follicles. Well, in your case, these follicles decrease to 12%, and egg production drops to 5%, which implies the difficulty to conceive naturally very high. I'm sorry but I have to act with great sincerity here…"

Emily was hearing and swallowing.

"That's okay, doctor. I appreciate that you are being honest…So, what are my chances?"

"Well, you can just keep trying to conceive naturally, but know that it's a risk because in your case it is like swimming against the tide, because it can happen, and it can never happen; now you still have a chance, but in a few years, you may not have a chance anymore…Or we can opt for a kind of treatment to accelerate the process…"

"What kinds of treatment?"

"Nowadays, there are many types of treatment, the most commonly used techniques are: the natural insemination, which consists in inducing ovulation, are prescription drugs that will produce many eggs, many beyond the normal, in which case there is the risk of getting pregnant with twins or even triplets; and we have artificial insemination which is a process that occurs in the laboratory, in which sperm is placed into the female egg and have the process of in vitro fertilization, IVF this is done to remove the eggs from the patient and inseminated by the husband with sperm in the laboratory, namely, fertilization occurs in the laboratory and done at embryo transfer after three days in the uterus…"

Emily was processing all the information on her brain.

"Speaking of sperm, your partner has done the exam of sperm count? It is very important to know if he produces enough sperm to impregnate a woman."

"I… I…. actually don't know…"

"So, I suggest you talk to him… and you two do it together… it's pretty important you two do all the process to get pregnant together… Where is he now?"

"He is working right now…"

"Yeah… but it's pretty important he be with you right now… in all these steps, showing how much he wants this too…"

"He does a very important job…"

"Okay, these are just suggestions…"

"Thank you doctor, I will talk to him…and for certain, we are going to see each other very soon…."

"I hope so Mrs. Prentiss, and remember: happiness does not knock on our door, we do have to go get it…"

* * *

Emily left the office and went to a mall nearby. She lunched there, and walked around, looking storefronts. She looked at the shop windows for baby things, she entered the baby stores; looked at cribs, clothes, strollers, and the store smelled of baby perfume. There she saw many pregnant women and mothers. A saleswoman came to meet her:

"You're looking for a gift? We have several options here…"

It was very obvious that Emily was not pregnant, the woman could see by the thinness of her, but it left Emily a little sad, she was very sensitive lately. Emily was walking through the mall to try to get distracted, and she also went to the cinema in the mall, she was really needed to take her mind off the situation. After she spent a whole morning in the doctor office and the entire afternoon and part of the night in the mall, Emily went home; she just was not expecting to find Derek there; now, he was the one making a hole in the floor, passing one side to another of the living room. She entered the house, and he said to her:

"Em, where have you been? I was so worried about you… I could not get a hold of you through your cell phone, I called you the whole day, I left you many voice mail messages… I was about to have a nation wide search for you…"

"I'm sorry… I did not know you were already at home…"

She passed him, and climbed the stairs to their bedroom, fully introspective; she already was a naturally reserved and closed person, but the whole situation was making her be even more closed, she felt that when he put her feet out of the cinema; she put her feet back into her sad reality.

Derek was an explosive temper, and he was already at the limit of this situation, he climbed the stairs behind her. He entered their bedroom, saying:

"Okay, I'm tired of this situation! You know there are far worse things happening in the world? You know I just got back from a case in which we are working four days and the guy raped, tortured and killed over ten innocent children? And he pointed a gun to my head, for over half an hour? I just wanted to get home and find a little support!"

She looked at him, kind of desperate:

"I'm sorry that I was not here waiting for you, I'm sorry if I can not be the wife that you need…"

"What? What are you saying? Emily… you are totally out of your mind… what about 'soul mate' and how much 'I love you'… I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARE SAYING THIS…"

"He vanished from the bedroom."

Derek went to the kitchen to prepare something for him to eat, and Emily was showering, she stayed in the bedroom for hours, Derek was in the living room watching sports on TV, after hours, she was more organized with the ideas in her mind , so she went down to talk to him:

"I'm sorry about the case, I'm glad you are home safe…"

Derek just looked at her, and looked back at the TV.

"Derek, I'm sorry the way I've been acting lately…"

"Okay, okay… this is important for you… I have no idea how this is important for you… I know all this, Emily…" He was very pissed still.

"Can we really talk?"

Derek turned off the TV, arms crossed, he look at her, waiting for her to talk:

"I went to see a doctor today… an expert in human reproduction… we talked a lot but the main thing is … by my age, my chances of getting pregnant naturally are just 5%, and since my period is irregular, it makes it more difficult…"

Derek let out all the air he was holding since he came home. Then he said:

"Emily I know how much you want this, but we are in this together, you cannot do this on your own, you should have told me, so I could be there with you all the way; we are in this together, but you keep losing sight of the fact that if we cannot have children, then, it is okay, we can just have our happy family of the two of us, or we can go to other options like adoption or surrogacy, if we really do want a bundle of joy, but we have to talk about everything, and you not telling me about this doctor and going on your own is not the way about going about things…"

"I'm so sorry, I could not wait for you, this whole thing and doubt was consuming me…."

She kept saying:

"He gave me some suggestions…"

"What do you mean?"

Emily explained the whole procedure and the medical options that the doctor had offered to her, all the details and information that the doctor had told her. Derek told her:

"Emily, I can do this exam, of sperm count… then if the problem was not with me, then, we talk, and whatever you decide, we can do whatever you decide…"

"Okay, thank you… Derek… I'm so sorry again… I'm very proud of you because you help to solve one more case and get out of the streets one more evil person, and I'm very happy you are home safe, because I will really need your help in this whole process, not only to make the baby, but to also raise the baby, because I can see that you are born to be a father…"

Derek hugged her, and said in her ear:

"I was born to love you…"

They gave a passionate kiss in the mouth:

"I love you…"

I love you too…"

"So, now, finally, the good news: Hotch gave us two whole days, and you will have two whole days to practice…"

She smiled and they kissed again.

* * *

Next day, they were getting ready to go for a special trip that Derek had prepared for them. He would make a surprise for Emily, they got in the car and went, very early in the morning. It was a beautiful sunny day, then Emily left home wearing white clothing, fisherman pants, a white shirt and a thin fabric, and a cute hat, and sunglasses. Derek was in a bathing suit, shorts on top, and a shirt, and cap. Hidden from Emily, he put a bikini and towels in a backpack, because he had plans for it. They took the road, and Emily had no idea where they were going, but when it was getting close, he said:

"We are going to Maryland, enjoy a sunny day, princess…"

"Oh, Derek, I did not bring my bikini…"

"I picked it up, princess, do not worry…" He winked at her.

She smiled at him. Once there, Derek rented a yacht for them to go ride offshore. They were heading toward the sea; Derek driving the yacht and Emily beside him, they were already wearing only swimsuit and bikini now. They were well offshore now; beautiful day, blue sky completely clear; sun shining bright, Derek decided to stop the motor of the yacht for a while for a swim. He took a quick dip; saying:

"…You coming princess?"

"It is not my specialty to swim offshore."

Derek then plunged, only to get rid of the heat, and quickly returned to the yacht; hugging Emily, he was dripping, dripping wet, and she was all dry, so he dipped her, making her shiver. They kissed passionately. Derek sat on the seat of the yacht and pushed Emily to sit on his lap, the front to him, so that she was hugging him with both arms and both legs. They kissed passionately again. While kissing her on the mouth, he was holding her by the waist and saying, slowly, between kisses:

"You know…. Em…. This…. Bikini….. is…. Really…. Sexy….but… I like…. Much…. Much…. Much….definitely…. much…. More…. What… is…. Under… it…"

Emily smiled.

Derek was kind of having fun trying to untie her bikini strings using his teeth. He pulled the strings of her bikini of the top part with his teeth, while he untied the bottom part with his hands. Without the top part of the bikini, Derek took a second, just a second to admire the beauty of her breasts, before taking a nipple in his mouth, so that in a short time, he licked and sucked both breasts of her very hungrily, while Emily gently held his head; in a sort of total approval and surrender to what he was doing; and she moaned. Emily could feel an immense volume right under her bikini, the huge erection of him. So, she whispered in his ear:

"I think there are something right down here that really want to participate in all of this…

"Do you think…" He whispered back.

"Hmm hmm…" She affirmed.

"Well, it will be my pleasure to fix this…"

While he worked efficiently with his mouth and tongue on her nipples and mouth and neck, he took his huge erection out of the swimsuit and just pushed a little to the side her bikini for him to be able to insert his tool inside her, and Emily straddled on him. Emily and Derek were making love for the rest of the beautiful day, then, they just lay on the yacht in each others arms, before It could be dark night, they went back to get the car, and went back home.

* * *

At home, Emily hugged Derek, saying:

"Thank you, I just loved this day, like I love you… I cannot see myself without you anymore, I cannot believe we worked together for so much time and we could not share what we always felt for each other…"

"Yeah, princess, that's why I was always a player, because I could not be with the one I wanted to be with and that was you!"

They kissed again and went to sleep.

* * *

Next day, the team was still off duty, so Penelope and JJ went to visit Emily. JJ said as soon as Emily opened the door for them:

"I could not stop her; she dragged me and forced me to come here…" JJ said, jokingly. She kept talking:

"Yeah, Emily, she wants to plan your wedding now, every detail, even the underwear you will wear on your wedding day… I thought I told you it was your fiancee job to control her, she his Baby Girl after all…"

"Wait a second, you two lovelies, my blonde angel and my raven hair beauty are talking like I am not in this room…"

They all laughed. And Emily opened the door for them to enter. Derek was going out to play tennis with some friend. Emily said:

"JJ, I am nervous, you never know with Pen, she might have a picture of me and Derek naked on our wedding cake…"

"You have a picture like that? Can I use it?"

They all laughed again. Then they sat on the sofa and Penelope said:

"Well, well, well JJ. It looks like someone here is not the same person as that day of the engagement party… I am not seeing the same twinkle in these beautiful black eyes…"

Emily knew very well that it was for her, so she said:

"Oh, girls, I know. I'm much too focused on something else right now. I confess that I have not inched a milimeter for the organization of this wedding…"

JJ took Emily's hand in hers, she squeezed her hand and said:

"…The baby, right?"

"Yeah… this whole thing is driving me crazy, we keep trying and trying…"

"Wow, you should not complain… I would not complain if I have to make love with my chocolate thunder every second of my life!" Penelope said, jokingly.

"I'm not complaining, girls, don't get me wrong, I want so much to be a mother! You guys have no idea… Derek has been so patient with me, he is such a special person…he has been so kind all the time… we opted now for getting some medical help…"

"That's good, Em, I'm sure in the right time, it will happen…but it's important you keep yourself calm and don't pressure yourself…" JJ said.

JJ, Penelope, and Emily were there talking all the time and making plans for Emily's wedding, and they cooked lunch, and they had lunch together, and after Derek arrived, they were gone soon, so Emily was having a very nice time these two last days.

* * *

Two months later. Emily had not had menstruation during this period of two months, and she was feeling a little sick of her stomach, she just did not know if it was some kind of illusion on her part, fueled by immense desire to be pregnant, or if it was a real symptom, and she was finally really pregnant. In these two months, Derek had gone with her to the same doctor expert in human reproduction, to take the exam of sperm count; and the result was positive for him, he was fully able to impregnate a woman, he had a great sperm count, above average, actually. They had agreed with the doctor, they would try for a little more time to be pregnant naturally, maybe for a few more months.

She was now at home, waiting for Derek, to do another pregnancy test. Derek arrived at home late night, because of a difficult case BAU was working; it was past midnight already. Derek entered the house, he went straight to their bedroom, where Emily was sitting on the bed, her legs crossed looking at the box test.

"Hi…" She said to him.

Derek approached her and gave her a kiss on her lips, he sat on the bed next to her:

"Hi…"

"Derek, how was the case?"

"Well, unfortunately, an evil person had to be killed to be stopped; the worst thing is he killed five women before we caught him…"

"You always do a great job, Derek, I'm proud of you…"

"I see another test…"

Emily smiled nervously. She said:

"Yeah, but… you don't have to… if… you…"

"Let's do it…"

Emily went to the bathroom with the test in hands, to pee. She came out of the bathroom and delivered the test to him to see the result…"

**Is Emily finally pregnant with all the great efforts,determination and all the experts help, please tell me what you think and please give me your input,suggestions and ideas. Thank you very much in advance.**


End file.
